


Periods suck (but sometimes your brothers don't)

by feeling_pink



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I still love hugs!, I wish I could say ill get better at those but probably not, I'm on my period and in PainTM so were writing familial ducks, It's periods yall, bad title and summary again, blood mention gets it marked as teen thats how it goes, but I mean come on its much more fun here than in the notes, ducklings is a cute term folks I don't know what to tell you, ducks don't have periods but I still call them ducklings for lack of a better term, im misusing the tagging system to talk here, ive said it before and ill say it again, oh how wrong I was, sigh I thought I could get through without a heartfelt cry, thats just how it goes, the menstrual cycle that thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_pink/pseuds/feeling_pink
Summary: Webby's straight up not having a good time because periods are terrible. Huey, Dewey, and Louie do what they can to help out their sister!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	Periods suck (but sometimes your brothers don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I do talk a little about blood and pain meds so be warned. If I need to add any other warnings let me know!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Webby woke up for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning

She hadn’t remembered any of the times she woke up, but she remembered they happened because she would never be so tired on a normal day. 

She groaned and rolled over, pushing the pillow between her legs harder into her gut. 

Day two was the worst. It was always the worst. The pain the cramps caused was unimaginable, making her want to claw the stupid uterus out forever. 

She would have gotten up to get medication or a heating pad or something a while ago if it weren’t for the fact that she just wanted to _sleep_. 

Accepting defeat, the girl got up with uncharacteristically sluggish movement. 

She checked the time, 5:57 am, _of course_. With closed eyes, she made her way to the bathroom. 

After changing pads and washing the blood off her hands she made her way to the kitchen, where they kept the pain medication. She took the pill and drank some water with it. 

Unfortunately, that woke her up. Technically speaking, she knew the second she got up she would lose all ability to go back asleep again, but she was hopeful that maybe this time would be different. 

She put the cup she used in the washing machine and went to go back to bed so maybe against all odds she’d be able to sleep again. 

While leaving the kitchen she almost ran right into Dewey, but now much more aware of her surroundings jumped back before that happened. 

They stared at each other for a second before asking “Why are you up?” At the same time. 

“I just got up to get some ibuprofen,” Webby answered without her usual chipper. 

“Oh, do you have a headache or something?” Dewey asked, sympathy already written all over his face. 

Webby smiles a small, clearly exhausted smile, Dewey didn’t even know what was wrong and he cared so much. Gosh, she loved her brothers so much. “No, it’s uh... girl stuff. You know, menstrual cramps.” She answered. “I’m going to go back to bed, sorry I probably won’t be up to do too much today” she adds and passed Dewey to go back and curl up in said bed, already forgetting her question as to why Dewey was up. 

Back in the warmth and pile of covers, she realized she also forgot to get a heating pad. Oh well, hopefully speaking, the meds would kick in soon. 

~

Dewey was up at almost 6 in the morning for a totally reasonable reason. Listen, his urge to eat s’mores was certainly a valid reason to be up, and he has to check to see if they even had the ingredients for s’mores (they had to right? Didn’t Huey have a Junior Woodchucks camping trip recently?) 

But after seeing Webby’s state, s’mores were the last thing on his mind. She looked so _tired_ , which was not like her at all considering the peppy jumpy hyper girl they had all grown to know and love. 

He shook his older brother awake. 

Huey was definitely not happy about being woken up on the weekend. You’d think he would be a morning person, but he was quite the opposite on most days. 

Dewey definitely didn’t want to have to deal with his brother’s grumpiness but he would need the help. 

“What?” Huey asked sharply, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“What do you know about uh... periods?” 

“Dewey you have never cared about punctuation before why start now-“ 

“No! The other kind. The girl one.” He clarified, “Webby looked absolutely terrible this morning. I just want to help.” 

“Oh,” Huey sat up, this was a much more worthy cause. “I left the guidebook on the desk. C’mon.” He motioned as the older boy started down the ladder. 

Louie had gotten up and stretched by the time Huey began to flip through the pages. 

“What? Y’all are loud.” Louie remarked before joining Dewey in crowding around the JWG. 

They’d help their sister however they could. 

~

Webby had, as predicted, failed to fall back asleep. 

Instead, she submitted herself to waiting for the pain to subside and the ibuprofen to kick in, as well as listen to some musical soundtracks to keep her mind on other things. 

It Only Takes a Moment faded out just as she heard a knock on her door. Pausing the music she called "It's open!" to whoever was at the door.

Whoever happened to be Huey, "Are we good to come up?" We? So whoever actually was likely all the triplets. 

"Yeah." She yelled down, and soon enough all three triplets did appear next to her sad curled up form. What took her a second to note was the stuff they'd brought in with them. 

Huey had what was likely the JWG and a heating pad (the one she'd forgotten earlier), which he was plugging in. Dewey was balancing a tray with mugs of something that had steam rising from the top (tea or hot chocolate probably), and Louie had an explanation as well as his laptop.

"Dewey said you looked miserable so we wanted to help out. Huey looked at what could help in the guidebook and then we asked Mrs. Beakly to help since we weren't absolutely sure what you would like. We can either leave now or keep you company, whichever you prefer. If you want we could watch that musical you said Huey would like, or that cartoon with the cool visuals and cooler soundtrack you haven't gotten around to watching. Or if you'd rather be alone I could leave the laptop with you and-" 

Webby cut him off with a hug. It didn't matter how much her gut hurt from the movement she just loved them so much. Louie hugged back.

With one arm she reached out to the other two, who quickly put down their items to join the hug. Despite everything, Webby started to cry. She blames the hormones.

After a minute the cramps were once again being a prominent problem, so she let go and wiped her eyes. "I was just listening to musicals, so are you sure you guys want to watch Newsies with me?" She asked shakily.

All three smiled at her. That's all the answer she needed.

~

For the rest of the day, the ducklings sat curled up in their sister's bed (with the occasional snack/bathroom break). They ended up watching Newsies twice. The first time to get them acquainted and the second for Dewey and Webby (who started to feel much better) to re-enact scenes dramatically and sing the songs at the top of their lungs, while Louie watched and Huey took note of the technical elements of the show. They settled down after that and watched Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts, which indeed, had both good visuals and good music. 

There was no argument in the world that could change Webby's mind, she had the best brothers the world could ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I thought I could get through without making Webby cry, I was wrong.  
> Once again I hope I didn't waste your time by reading this, thanks for sticking through!! I just love them as siblings so, you know, this! :)


End file.
